Be Mine
by beachgal607
Summary: Was one night of drunken passion between John Cena and Stacy Keibler a mistake, or was it the best thing that ever happened to them?
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1

Authors Note: Yay! Another new story! Now, if only I could finish my other ones LOL. I really want some reviews on this one cuz I am already starting to get some writers block.

Disclaimer: I own no one

I grabbed the shot that was put in front of me and immediately drank it down. That wasn't the first time that this happened tonight either. It was Sunday night, or should I say Monday morning, after the Royal Rumble. After every combined PPV I get together which a group of people and we all go out and have a good time since we hardly ever get to see each other. That group consisted of myself, Trish Stratus, John Cena, Randy Orton, Rob Van Dam, Dave Batsita, and now Maria. Stephanie McMahon use to come along, but that was before she and Hunter got hitched, but that's a different story entirely.

"Hey Stace, you want to go dance?" John asked me. He also had a couple of drinks so far, and you could tell that he was buzzed.

"You know it." I said with a wink as I took his hand and we made our way out onto the dance floor. Trish was already out there with Dave and Maria and Randy were just leaving to join Rob on the side.

"I've missed you since you got traded over to the blue team." John said to me. I threw my hands around his neck and his hands found their way around my waist. His hands sent tingles up and down my entire body. I haven't had someone make me feel like this in years. Wait a second, this is John Cena we are talking about here, he's like my big brother. It must be the alcohol sinking in.

"I miss being around all you Raw guys, but at least now I get to hang out with Randy and Dave and everyone else over there." I said. John was just staring at me with his amazing blue eyes. Damn, were they pretty.

**XxX**

I took one look into her eyes and I felt something that I don't think I've ever felt. There was just something different about her. Maybe it was the mass amount of alcohol speaking to me, but damn, Stacy was looking fine tonight. But wait a second, could I, the Doctor of Thuganomics have real feelings for someone? Naw, it's definitely the shots from earlier.

"I'm ready for another drink." Stacy said after a few minutes out on the dance floor.

"Whatever you say princess." I said with a grin as I slipped my hand around her waist and led her back over to where everyone else was. "What's going on?" I asked Rob as I noticed Dave and Trish were both gone and Randy and Maria were laughing almost uncontrollably.

"Take a look over at the bar and see for yourself." Rob, the only sober one there said. I took a look over where he pointed and saw Trish and Dave doing body shots off each other. Before I had a chance to process this, I felt a tug on my arm.

"Let's go join then." Stacy said with a mischievous grin on her face. A beautiful blonde wants me to do a couple body shots off her, there's no way I'm going to pass this up.

"Fine with me." I said as I made my way over to the bar with Stacy.

**XxX**

John just did a second body shot off me. And let me tell you, that boy really knows what he's doing with that tongue of his.

"Your turn now." John said with that boyish smile of his. I gladly got down from the bar and as soon as the liquid was poured on that fine body of his I lapped it all up. Wait a second, what is going on with me today? Why am I suddenly becoming attracted to John Cena? Maybe Rob slipped something in my drink. Yeah, that must be it. After another shot, John got up and pulled me down onto his lap in the nearest chair. "You having a good time tonight?"

"Of course I am, aren't you?" I asked him as I ran one of my manicured fingers down his chest.

"I am, but I know one thing that would make things even better." He said with that sexy smile of his. Wow, those last two shots must have really done something to me.

"And what would that be?" I asked him as I wrapped my arms around his neck. And before I knew it, his lips were against mine. I met his passion with a fury of my own, before I knew it, his hand was traveling up my skirt. I let out a soft moan into his mouth.

**XxX**

"Let's get out of here." I told her. I had no clue what was coming over me, but as Dave would say, the beast was unleashed, and heck, I was gunna run with it. She nodded her head in agreement. She got off of my lap and went over to the other table and grabbed her purse. I told Randy that we were leaving, but I think he was too busy with Maria to notice. Stacy came back over to me and I took her hand and we walked out of the door. We reached my car, and I walked over to her side of the car and opened the door for her. Once I got in I started the car and we were off to the hotel, which was luckily only about 5 minutes away. I parked the car and we went up to my hotel room. I opened the door and as soon as it was closed and locked behind us I turned around and began my assault on Stacy's mouth once again. She reached over to the bottom of my shirt, we stopped the kiss momentarily so she could rid me of my shirt. During this break, I conveniently removed her shirt as well. Before I knew it, there was a pile of clothes on the floor, and I had a naked Stacy Keibler standing in front of me. I picked her up and carried her over to the bed, and then promptly climbed on top of her.

**XxX**

I woke up with a pounding headache and having no clue where I was. I took a look around the room. When you are on the road as much as I am, all hotel rooms begin to look the same so that wasn't really helping me. Then I looked down and saw someone's arms around me. I looked over and saw a still sleeping John Cena. With that, the memories of last night came flooding back to me. Oh god, what had I done?

"Hey sunshine." John said as his eyes fluttered open.

"Good morning to you too." I said with a bit of a grunt as I laid back down on the bed.

"Shouldn't waking up in the morning and seeing me be something that you're happy about?" He asked me with that smile of his.

"John, what did we do last night?" I asked him as I turned to look at him.

"Well, if I remember correctly, after making out with you in the bar, I took you back here and we-" He said before I cut him off.

"No, not that you dummy. I mean like, what does this mean? It's not like we are going out or anything." I said to him, my head still pounding. I reached my hands up to my head and rubbed my temples.

"Look Stace, if it bothers you that much, we can just pretend it never happened. We had a couple drinks, and sometimes things like that happen when you drink." He said as he pushed a strand of my hair back behind my ear.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." I said with a bit of a grunt.

"You feelin' alright?" He asked me as he got up from the bed and walked over into the bathroom.

"It's just a bit of a headache." I said as I got up from the bed and stretched my arms over my head and yawned. I walked over to where my clothes were and started to put them back on.

"I'm sorry, you want to go get breakfast or something?" He asked me as he stood in the bathroom with a towel now wrapped around his waist.

"No, that's alright, Trish is probably freaking out right about now. I better go check in with her. I'll talk to you later, k?" I told him as I grabbed my purse.

"K, I'll see ya later." He said before I left the room and walked down the hallway into the room that I was sharing with Trish.

**XxX**

What the hell did I get myself into? I slept with my best friend. Not exactly the best situation to get yourself into. No more drinking for me. My phone started to ring so I picked it up.

"Yo, what's up?" I said into the phone as I dried my hair with a towel.

"Nothing really, just thought I'd see if you want to go get some breakfast with me, Dave, and Rob before we have to catch our flights." Randy asked me.

"Yeah, whatever, I'll meet in the lobby in 5." I said as I hung up the phone. I pulled a random shirt over my head, threw on a pair of shorts, grabbed a hat and I was out the door. As I got into the elevator, Rob was already in there.

"Hey man. You going down to get some food?" He asked as the doors closed and we headed down to the lobby.

"Yeah, you know where we are going?" I responded as the elevator doors once again opened and revealed Randy and Dave waiting in the lobby.

"Who knows." He said as we walked over to the two tattooed men.

"You have a good time with Stacy last night?" Dave asked me with a smirk on his face. Even though Dave and I are pretty tight, he loves to push my buttons.

"Shut up." I said as I glared at him. Yeah, that would show him to shut his mouth.

"Whatever dude, I was just joking. Let's go get some grub." He responded with a chuckle. He and Randy started walking for the door. Rob just shrugged at me and followed after the former members of Evolution. The rest of the day I had a good time with the guys, but something just didn't feel right.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

Authors Note: Hey, I hope everyone likes this story so far. I had it rated M for the first chapter but I decided to take it down to T. This is my favorite fic that I have written so far so I hope that ya'll like it too. Don't forget to hit that review button when your done!

Disclaimer: I own no one

**XxX**

It was almost two months after Royal Rumble. Trish was spending her days off at my house since it was just that time right before Wrestlemania where everything gets crazy and she had a lot of appearances to make in the Baltimore area.

"Trish, do you want to go get breakfast with me? I am **so **hungry." I asked her as we both finished getting ready for the day.

"You've been hungry a lot lately." Trish teased as she stuck her tongue out at me. "Where were you thinking about going?"

"Well, I'm really craving an asiago cheese bagel right about now, so I was thinking about heading up to Panera." I told her as I took one last glance into the mirror to make sure I looked alright.

"Hold up, Stacy, have you been...late?" She asked me with a look of deep thought on her face. Why the heck was she asking me this?

"Actually, I did skip last month, and I haven't had it this month so... wait a second do you think I'm..." I trailed off. I couldn't possibly be, could I? These things just don't happen to people like me! I'm a good girl!

"You've been eating like a horse, and I know that's not the first craving that you've had since I've been over. It makes sense." She reasoned.

"Oh god Trish, what am I going to do?" I asked as I put my hand to my forehead.

"Let's go get you a test. And then you'll probably have to make a doctors appointment." Trish said as she threw her hair up quickly and walked over to me.

"Alright." I said as I nodded slowly and followed Trish out of the house and into my car, which she had the keys to. We got to the drug store and quickly slipped in a slipped out with our necessity.

"It's John's, isn't it?" Trish asked me as we neared my house.

"Look, we don't even know if I'm...yet." I responded as I looked out the window. God, I hadn't even thought about John. Things have been alright between us as of late, but how would he react if I am carrying his baby? Would he support me? Would he think I'm some slut? This is all too much.

"Come on, let's go get this over with." Trish said as we parked in front of my house. We got out and walked in. Trish handed me the bag with the pregnancy test in it and I walked into the bathroom. After a few minutes I walked out of the bathroom with the test in my hand.

"Will you look, I can't." I said as I handed it over to her.

"It's a pink line." She said as she looked from the test to the box.

"What does that mean?" I asked her.

"It means you're pregnant..." Trish said as she looked at me.

"Oh my god...Trish, I can't do this! I'm not ready to be a mom! I still have a life!" I said as I broke down in sobs.

"Shh...it's going to be ok." Trish said as she came over to me and wrapped me in a hug. What the hell was I going to do? And why the heck was I too stupid to not notice this before? "Stace, you're gunna have to go to the doctors and get checked out."

"You're right." I said as I began to pull myself together.

"I have an appearance to do in about an hour, so why don't you make the appointment and when I get back we can go, alright?" Trish said to me as she glanced at the time.

"Ok." I said as I stood up. A little while later Trish left and luckily I as able to get an appointment at the doctors a little after Trish was supposed to be done. I got ready and picked her up after she was done an head headed over to the doctors office. After sitting there for about an hour, she confirmed what me and Trish had discovered. I am pregnant. Trish drove back home because I was too shook up to do anything. I talked about it with Trish and I was going to let Vince know about it at Wrestlemania. I wasn't scheduled to do anything in the ring until then, so it should be alright.

"So umm...when are you going to tell John?" Trish asked me as she nibbled at her dinner. Oh god, I hadn't even thought about telling him.

"I dunno..." I said as I looked down at my plate of food. How the heck are you supposed to tell one of your best friends in the world that the one time that you slept together that you got pregnant?

"Well you have to tell him soon." She said as she looked up at me. I can't tell him now. Doing something like that over the phone just isn't right.

"I know." I said with a sigh. "I guess I'll tell him at Wrestlemania. That's the next time that I'll see him."

"I wish you would tell him sooner, that's like two weeks away. By then you'll be 3 months along." She responded.

"But I can't do it over the phone or anything. Trish, what the heck am I going to do? Me and John aren't even together! Yeah, I have a job now, but look at what happened to Dawn! As soon as she was letting people know about her baby Vince fired her, I can't let that happen to me! What the heck am I going to do? What if John doesn't want it!" I said as I broke down once again. Damn being pregnant.

"Aw, Stacy. I know this is going to be a hard time. But I'm going to be there for you. And I'm sure the other guys will be too. As for John, I'm sure he'll take responsibility. It's not like he's a bad guy or anything. We're going to get through this Stacy, I promise you." Trish said to me. God, what would I do if I didn't have Trish? I wouldn't even know about this whole thing if it wasn't for her.

"Trish?" I said as I wiped some tears from my face.

"What?" She asked me.

"Thanks." I responded.

"For what?" She asked with a confused look on her face.

"For everything. For being here through this. I don't know what I would do without you." I said as I started to cry again.

"Aw, don't worry about it Stace." She said as she came over to me and hugged me.

**XxX**

Alright, one more rep and I'm done. Ooh yeah, that feels good, look at those guns. Gotta shower and then go home and watch the game. Sounds good. Ugh, is that my phone? Yeah it is.

"What's up?" I asked after I picked up the phone and noticed that it was just Stacy calling me. It's gunna be nice to see her again at Wrestlemania. Put the past behind us and just move on.

"Um...nothing really." She said with what sounded like a bit of a sniffle.

"You alright?" I asked her as I headed towards the locker room to take that shower. I better not have to go beat someone's ass for her.

"Uh...yeah..." She said with a bit of a sigh. Something's up. "I just wanted to see if you wanted to meet me in Chicago a day early."

"Well, I guess I can if you want me to. Is anyone else gunna be there?" I responded as I got to my locker and pulled out some clothes.

"Um...no. I just thought that we could use some...uh...alone time." She said almost hesitantly.

"Stace, something's up. Just tell me what it is." Stacy is never like this. She's always been that girl that's perky and upbeat and confidant about herself.

"Look...I can't right now. I have to go, I'll see you in a week." She said and hung up the phone. Do women always have to be so complicated? That's probably why I've never had a real relationship. It's always been a couple dates, we sleep together, and bam that's it. Yeah, women are crazy.

**XxX**

Gosh, where is he? His plane landed like half an hour ago. Is that him? Yeah it is. Ok, we'll go to lunch and I'll tell him. This is gunna be fun.

"Hey Stace, what's going down?" He asked me as he came over to me and pulled me into a quick hug.

"Um...nothing really, you want to go get some lunch?" I said as I subconsciously placed my hand on my stomach. There was a bit of a bump there now.

"Yeah, I'm starving! There's this really good burger place not far from here, is that alright with you?" He asked me as we headed out the main doors of the airport.

"Yeah, that sounds good." In reality the thought of a hamburger made me nauseous. But hey, if he was gunna eat, he might as well enjoy some food before I tell him. We got into the cab and stopped off at the hotel real quick so John could check in and drop off his bags. Then we got back into the cab and reached what looked like a small diner. We got out and got a table. There wasn't many other people there. After our food got there, I thought I had better tell him.

"So, um, John, I wanted you to come here early because there's something that I have to tell you." I said as I nervously looked down at the table and played with the straw in my pop.

"Well why are you so nervous about it? It's not like you're pregnant or anything." He said as I stopped playing with the straw and all the color drained from my face.

**XxX**

"Oh god, don't tell me..." She has GOT to be shitting me, right?

"I am." Stacy said as she quickly looked from her plate up to me, and then back down to her plate of food. I'm definitely not going to be eating any more.

"And you're sure that I'm the father?" I asked her. Maybe she's just telling me this. Maybe I'm not going to be a dad. Maybe...?

"Of course I am! Why the heck would I be telling you this if you weren't? I'm not some slut you know!" She said in a sudden outburst. Ok, I'll give it to her. I probably deserved that. But it's a little hard to be thinking straight when someone tells you that you knocked them up.

"I know, I'm sorry. But you could have told me sooner." I said as I looked over at her. Her silky blonde hair was hanging loosely around her face.

"I didn't want to tell you over the phone. This was the soonest that I was going to see you." She said as she continued to stare down at her plate of food.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Does anyone else know?" I asked her. People are just going to have a field day with this. I can picture it now, every website with the headline "WWE Champion and Stacy Keibler expecting a baby?". Sometimes I hate being in the public eye. Everyone has to know your shit before you do.

"Just Trish. I was going to tell Vince tomorrow, because, you know, I won't be able to work or anything..." Stacy trailed off. Just when things are actually starting to take off in my life, something like this has to happen. What are my parents going to say? What are the boys going to say? Fuck, I'm screwed. What the heck am I going to do? I'm not ready to be a dad. Me and Stacy aren't even together.

"So umm...when are you due?" I questioned.

"The end of October." She responded. Well, that still gives me a while to get things straightened out. "Look...I was thinking about...um...ending things, because it's...not too late yet..."

"No. Stacy, we both fucked up with this, but I'm not going to let you do that. I'll help you with everything. Just, don't do that." I said as I took one of her hands in mine.

"Ok" She said with a hint of a smile for the first time today. What the hell did I get myself into?


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

Authors Note: Thanks for the reviews everyone! I love hearing from you! I think you'll enjoy this chapter since things are really heating up. Let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own no one

**XxX**

I was going down to Vince's office to tell him that I needed time off. I made sure to ask Stephanie to be there, because I figured with her recent announcement, she could help Vince be a little more sympathetic and understanding. Or so I hoped. This is Vincent Kennedy McMahon that we are talking about here. And for some reason, John insisted on coming with me. At least I wouldn't have to do this alone.

"Are you ready to do this?" John asked me with a faint smile as we stood outside of Vince's office.

"As ready as I'll be." I responded as I opened the door to the office. Vince and Stephanie were sitting there talking. Steph was farther along than I was, and she was visibly pregnant.

"Well, Miss Keibler, please take a seat. And John, I wasn't expecting to see you here, but take a seat as well." Vince said as John and I both sat on a leather couch in the room. Stephanie smiled at us as she rested a hand atop her growing stomach.

"So what did you need to talk to us about?" Stephanie asked with a smile.

"Well, I'll just get to the point. I need some time off. A _lot _of time off actually. I'm...I'm having a baby." I said as I looked down and then over at John. Maybe this isn't so bad after all.

"So what does John have to do with this?" Vince asked as he took the glasses that he was wearing off and glared at me.

"I'm the father." John said as he took my hand and smiled at me.

"Congratulations! I'm so happy for you two! Oh Stacy, this is going to be so amazing! Our kids are going to be friends and grow up together!" Stephanie squealed with delight. Give it to Stephanie to turn things into a positive.

"Well congratulations, but I'm afraid we can't afford to give you the time off. I'm sorry to say that we are going to have to cut you." Vince said. Crap I knew this was going to happen, I should just get out of here before I break down.

"DAD!" Stephanie yelled before I could get up off the couch.

"If you cut her, than I'm gone too." John said defiantly as he glared at Vince.

"Oh, and do what, go on some VH1 show like Jericho did. That's the way to go." Vince responded sarcastically.

"There are other places to go. How do you think it would sound if it comes out that you cut a pregnant woman and the WWE Champion quit because of it?" John said.

"John, don't do this." I pleaded with him. I can't be responsible for him leaving the company. The company that he worked so hard to be in. He can't do this.

"Dad, please reconsider, think of the business, we can't afford to lose John and you know it!" Stephanie yelled. I hope people in the hallway can't hear this.

"He's nothing to this company. We made him and we can break him." Vince said nonchalantly.

"That's it, you know what, I'm gone. I'll have my match tomorrow night but that's the last thing I'm doing. Go ahead take the title off me, I'll just go make an _impact _somewhere else." John said as he got up from the couch. "Come on Stacy, let's go."

**XxX**

What the fuck was I doing? I just quit the one company that I worked my whole life to get into.

"John, you shouldn't have done that." Stacy said to me as we were heading back to the hotel.

"No, Stace, I had to do it. They had no right to get rid of you." I responded with a snort. What exactly was Vince thinking? Not to toot my own horn or anything, but I _am _the WWE Champion. And Stacy has a lot of value in the company too.

"What's gunna happen to us?" She asked as she looked out the car window.

"We'll be fine, it's not like we are jobbers or anything. We'll be able to find work. And if worse comes to worse, I have my music, and movies. And you always wanted to act. This could be a really good thing for both of us." I said. After the 90 day no compete clause, I'm a free man, and I can do what I want.

"You're right. Is that your phone ringing?" She asked me as we got out of the car and walked into the hotel.

"Oh yeah, it is. Hold on one minute." I said as I fumbled around in my pocket and pulled out my phone. "Hello?"

"John, I just heard about what happened. That's such a piece of shit man! I can't believe Vince would even think about letting you guys go!" Randy said angrily through the phone. I could picture him fuming right now.

"Don't worry about it, things will work themselves out." I told him with a bit of a chuckle as me and Stacy entered the hotel.

"So, why was he canning Stacy?" He asked.

"Well...uh...that's a funny question. I don't really want to have to tell you this but it's better you hear it from me than someone else I guess. We're um...having a baby." I responded as me and Stacy got into the elevator to go to our hotel rooms.

"Wow man! I never would have guessed! Congrats! Well I gotta get going since we're having a meeting and everything because I Vince wants to go over the changes for tomorrow night. I'll call you when it's over." He said.

"Alright, I'll talk to you then." I said as I hung up the phone. Well, he didn't take that so hard.

"Who was that?" Stacy asked me as we stepped off the elevator and started to walk down the hallway to our rooms.

"That was Randy. I guess we should start to expect a lot of calls soon." I said with a sigh as we got to Stacy's room.

"Yeah, well I'll call you later tonight." She told me as I reached down and hugged her "Thanks for everything." With that I kissed her on the forehead and she went into her room.

**XxX**

Wrestlemania was over. Vince decided it would be best if Randy won the title in a serve and move back over to Raw. Everyone at the show was really nice to both me and John. Damn, it was gunna be weird not seeing these people that have become my family every week. I was back at home, and I thought it was time to make the trek over to my parents house and let them know what was going on.

"So, Mom, Dad, I have something to tell you." I said nervously as I sat in the living room the I grew up in. I love my parents to death, but they can be a bit harsh at times. They never imagined their little girl growing up to be a wrestler, and I bet they never imagined their little girl growing up and getting pregnant without marrying the guy first.

"What is it honey? You can tell us?" My Mom said as she and my Dad sat in a couch directly across from me.

"Well...I'm pregnant..." I said as I rested my hand on my stomach.

"You're what?" My Dad screamed. I knew this was going to happen.

"Do you know who the father is?" My Mother asked me with an icy glare on her face.

"Yeah, I do Mom. I'm not some slut." I responded coldly.

"Who is it?" My Dad asked me with a vengeance in his voice.

"John Cena." I said defiantly.

"Are you going to get married to that thug?" My Mom questioned me.

"No, we're just friends. And he is _not _a thug." I responded as I looked between my Mom and my Dad. I knew they wouldn't be too happy about this, but I didn't think that they would care _this _much.

"So my daughter is just some slut. You know what, I don't want you in my house. Leave." My Dad demanded. Did he really just say that? What the heck am I supposed to do? I live not even 5 minutes from them. Am I supposed to avoid them every time I see them at the grocery store or something?

"You know what? I'm glad I'm leaving. And I'm not going to let you see my baby at all. Even if you didn't agree with my decision, you could at least support me. But apparently that's too much for you to handle. Bye Mom, Bye Dad." I said coldly as I walked out the door and got in my car. I started the drive back to my house. As soon as I walked in I broke down. How could they do this to me?


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

Authors Note: I am SO sorry for not updating sooner! I really am trying so hard, but I just have a ton of stuff going on right now. I'll try and get in another chapter before next weekend if I can. Keep the reviews coming, I love hearing from everyone!

Disclaimer: I own no one

**XxX**

"What's going on?" I asked Stacy. I don't know why she is calling me, but whatever.

"I just needed someone to talk to, and Trish wasn't home." She said with a sniffle. What's wrong with her?

"Did something happen?" I asked her.

"Well...I told my parents about the baby and everything, and I think they um...disowned me." She responded. What assholes. I told my parents, and although they weren't too thrilled, they would never do anything like that to me.

"Are you gunna be alright?" I said into the phone.

"I dunno. I mean, I barely live 5 minutes from them. I don't know if I can handle being here with them being so close." She responded.

"Why don't you come up to Boston with me? That way, I can be there through everything, and you can meet my family. They all really want to meet you." I said. Do I always have to open my mouth like that? It's not like I would mind Stacy being here, it would actually work out better, but my life would completely change. I can't keep living the life that I am.

"Really?" She asked with a bit of a sniffle.

"Yeah, and besides, it's not like Boston is that far from Baltimore or anything, so you can go back anytime if you want." I reasoned with her.

"Alright, when should I come up there then?" She questioned.

"Well, I don't have any plans for tomorrow so if you want I could drive to Baltimore and help you bring your stuff up. I don't want you doing anything too strenuous." I responded. I better call Trademarc and tell him I can't go to the studio tomorrow.

"K, I'll see you tomorrow then." She said.

"Sounds good, I'll call you when I leave." I responded.

"John?" She said right before I was going to hang the phone up.

"Hm?" I said.

"Thanks." She responded. Even though I wasn't particularly looking forward to this whole situation, the more I think about, the less worse it seems. Stacy's a good girl, we've been friends for a long time now, maybe things won't be as bad as I originally thought.

**XxX**

It was 11:33 and I was on my way to Boston with John. Packing up and leaving wasn't exactly what I wanted to do, but what other choices did I have? And at least this way John can be here through everything.

"So what have you been doing for the past week or so of our unemployment?" He asked me with a bit of a smile on his face.

"Nothing really, just eating like a pig and doing a bit of shopping. And what about you?" I responded. It had been just over a week since Wrestlemania so I was just getting use to not having things to do and places to go every single day.

"I've been in the studio the past couple days with Trademarc. You know recording some stuff. Just that and working out." He said as we officially entered Boston.

"That's cool, so have you talked to anyone about working after your 90 days are up?" I asked him. I knew him and knew that he couldn't stay away from wrestling for long. I don't think I can either, but I don't have much of a choice at the moment.

"Well, I was talking with Jay the other day, so he had management call me with TNA. The day I'm free, I'll be down in Orlando." He answered with a smile.

"That's amazing! They must be happy to have you." I responded with a grin.

"It's gunna be fun to work there. Well we're here. Do you want to put your stuff away and then go meet my parents?" He asked me.

"Sure." I responded. I knew I was going to have to meet his family sooner or later, and I guess it's better to get it over with. We brought all my boxes into his house. There was a guest room there that I was going to stay in. His house is really nice. It's huge, 4 bedrooms, 3 full bathrooms, and an in ground pool in back. After getting all my stuff put away we hoped back in the car and drove over to his parents house, not before stopping at Mickey D's of course.

"Mom, Dad, this is Stacy." John said as we stood on his parents front porch. He put his arm around shoulders. I smiled at his parents. They seemed nice enough.

"I've been looking forward to meeting you! Oh come in! I'm so happy that I'm finally going to be a grandma!" His Mom exclaimed as we walked into the house and sat on a couch in the living room.

"I'm glad, my parents weren't too thrilled about it." I responded.

"Are you two going to stay for dinner?" His Dad asked us. John looked at me and shrugged.

"We have nothing else to do. You don't mind, do you Stace?" He asked me.

"I'd love to." I said with a smile. We continued to talk for about another half hour. Just the typical get to know you stuff, "What was your childhood like?", "How did you get into wrestling?", stuff like that. John's Mom said that she was going to start to make dinner so I offered to help her. What else was I going to do? Sit there with John and his Dad while they talked about cars? Sorry, that's not really my thing.

"So Mrs. Cena, is there any embarrassing stories about John that I don't know about?" I asked her as I chopped some carrots for the pot pie that she was making.

"Oh, call me Kate. Well, when John was growing up he always slept with a stuffed bear that was named Snuggles. I think he still has it at his house now." She told me with a bit of a giggle as she chopped up the chicken.

"Aw, I'll have to ask him about that." I said with a giggle as I handed the carrots over to her.

"You know Stacy, even though you and John aren't involved romantically or anything, I'm glad that _you _are going to have this baby and not some random girl. John likes you a lot, so I hope it works out between you two." She said with a smile.

"Thanks." I said with a smile. She is such a sweetheart! Maybe moving up to Boston is going to be better than what I thought.

**XxX**

"Well, I think it's time we should get going. It's been a long day." I said after we had finished eating dinner. I was amazed at how well my parents were getting along with Stacy. Normally they aren't too fond of my choice in women. But then again, it's not like me and Stacy are in an actual relationship.

"Yeah, I'm really tired." Stacy replied with a yawn and a smile.

"Alright, it's best that you get home and get some rest anyway Stacy." My Mom said.

"You two had better come back soon! It was so nice having you here." My Dad responded as me and Stacy got up from the dining room table and headed towards the door.

"Thanks for having us, I had such a good time!" Stacy said as I opened the front door.

"See you guys later!" I said as Stacy and I headed towards my car and back home. The short car ride back was fairly uneventful. Stacy was just going on about how great my parents were.

"You want to watch a movie or something? I don't really feel like hitting the sack just yet." I asked her as we got back to the house.

"Sure, what did you want to watch?" She asked as we headed into the living room.

"Well, I just got 10 Things I Hate About You." I said as I started to rummage through my DVD collection.

"You like that movie?" She asked me with a giggle as she sat down on the couch. So what if I have a soft spot for chick flicks? I doubt she'd really want to watch Kill Bill.

"Shut up." I said playfully as I found the movie and popped it into the DVD player. I sat next to Stacy on the couch and I put my arm around her. She let out another yawn. "Damn, you're really tired aren't you?"

"Yeah, I guess so." She answered as she rested her head on my shoulder. The movie started and we sat there silently for a few moments.

"This is my favorite part coming up." I said with my eyes glued to the TV. "Stacy?" I asked after she didn't reply. I looked down and saw her fast asleep. She looked pretty cute when she was sleeping like that. "Alright, let's get you off to bed." I picked her up and carried her to her room. I set her down on the bed and pulled the sheets over her. She started incoherently mumbling. "Good Night." I said as I reached down and kissed her forehead. My life is never going to be the same, is it?


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note: Once again, I apologize for not updating sooner. But this weekend was off the hook! After the TNA show on Friday night Christian autographed my ticket stub, and let me tell you, that thing is in a special holder right now! LOL And SNME last night was so sweet to see live! I love hearing from you guys, so review!

Disclaimer: I own no one

**XxX**

"Mmm...pancakes?" John asked as he walked down the stairs from his bedroom rubbing his eyes.

"Yep." I responded as he yawned and sat down at the kitchen table. I had been living with John for a little over a month now, and me making breakfast had just become one of our daily rituals. Living with John is different, but it's fun. It seems like there is always something to do around here. And me and John get along really well together. Looking back on things now, I honestly can't imagine going through this with anyone else but him.

"So you still want to go shopping for the nursery stuff today?" He asked me during the middle of breakfast.

"Sure." I said as I finished up one of the pancakes. "Just let me get dressed and we can go if you want."

"Sounds good to me." He said as he got up from the table and went to go get ready. About 45 minutes later when we were both done getting ready, we were out the door and off to do some shopping. We stopped at a furnisher store not far from his house to look for cribs.

"Aw, look at his one!" I said as I walked over to a crib. It was a classic crib that was white with a mobile hanging above it.

"Come on, our baby deserves better than that. He needs something like this!" John said as he walked over to a baseball themed crib. It was adorned with Red Sox logos all over with a baseball mobile dangling from the top.

"Oh, so the baby's a he?" I asked as I walked over to the crib that he was fixated with. "And I'll tell you one thing, we are _not _getting our baby a baseball crib."

"Yep, it's a he. I can _feel _it." He replied. "But come on what's wrong with this one? It's perfect!"

"No, come on, let's go look at the other ones." I said as I dragged him away from the crib and he started to pout.

"This one is nice." I said as I approached a light pink crib with large slacks. Now, this is what I call a crib. This is just what my baby girl needs!

"Too girly." He scoffed. "Now this is my baby's crib!" He exclaimed as he stood over a mahogany crib.

"It's gorgeous!" I said as I joined his side to admire the crib. Finally we agree on something. This really is perfect. It's not too girl or too boyish. It's classic and beautiful.

"This is the one then." John said almost beaming. We paid for the crib and then headed off to the next store. I could tell that John was becoming more and more excited about being a Dad. He looks so cute when he gets that twinkle in his eye.

**XxX**

"So, I was thinking..." I said as I was driving home with Stacy after doing some shopping. Living with Stacy turned out to be such a natural thing to do. I can't even remember what it was like before she got here.

"Oh this is gunna be good." Stacy said with a cute little smirk.

"Well, I was thinking that if it's a boy, which I know it will be, we should name him Jack Eddie Cena. You know, gotta do it for Eddie." I responded as I took a quick look over at Stacy. Eddie was a close friend of mine, and it was hard to see him go.

"Hmm...Jack Eddie. I guess I can deal with that. But, if it's a girl, which I just know it is, how about Taryn Rachel?" She said as she rested a hand on her growing belly.

"Taryn?" I responded with a bit of a chuckle. What the heck kind of name is Taryn? "I don't think so."

"Well, what about Molly Ann?" She answered.

"Naw, I'm not digging Molly." I said. Molly reminds me too much of Molly Holly, not that anything is wrong with Molly, I just don't think I'd like my kid growing up like Molly.

"Fine, well how about Elizabeth Grace, after my Grandma Grace?" She asked as I pulled up to the house. I got out of the car and walked around to get he door for her. Gotta be a gentleman.

"Elizabeth Grace...not bad. I can go with that. Not that we'll need it. That's a little Jack in there." I said as I put my hand of her belly. She just laughed that laugh of hers.

"You wish, now let's get some dinner, I'm starving!" Stacy responded as we walked in the house together. Even though she is pregnant, she is still as sexy as ever. Gosh, what the heck am I doing? I don't have feelings for her, do I?

**XxX**

It was the middle of the night, and once again, I was having trouble sleeping. It's hard to get comfortable when you can only lie on your back. I'm use to sleeping on my stomach. The time I've spent with John has been amazing so far. Getting to hang out with your best friend every day definitely has its upside. But lately it feels like there is something missing. I miss being able to cuddle with someone, and being able to kiss someone, and just being able to be with someone who I know loves me like I love them. Every time John touches me, I just want to kiss him, but I doubt he really likes me _that _way. Heck, this whole thing is probably due to my messed up hormones. All of a sudden, I felt something weird going on with my stomach. I put my hand over it. Oh my god! The baby is kicking! For the first time! This is so amazing! Oh, I bet John wants to feel this! "John!" I screamed. His room was on the second story. That's where I was going to stay, but we quickly decided that I should have a room on the main floor. Walking up and down stairs while pregnant is not the best idea. Where the heck is he? "JOHN!"

**XxX**

"JOHN!" I heard Stacy call. What the fuck does she want? It's three in the morning for god sakes! Shit, what if something is wrong? I better get my ass down there.

"I'm coming!" I yelled as I got out of bed and started to walk down the stairs. I tripped, but before I completely fell I was able to grab onto the railing and save myself. "Shit." I muttered to myself. Why the heck couldn't she just take a room upstairs? "What is it?" I said as I rubbed my eyes and stood in her doorway.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6

Authors Note: Thanks for the reviews, they really keep me going. I think you all are going to like this chapter a lot, I know I do LOL.

Disclaimer: I own no one

**XxX**

Damn, does that boy look good in nothing but his boxers. "Come here!"

"What, is something wrong?" He asked as he walked over to my bed and sat down next to me.

"Nope, feel this." I said as I grabbed his hand and placed it over where the baby was kicking.

"That's amazing!" He said as glee filled his face as he held his hand over where the baby was kicking.

"I know." I responded as he held his hand on my stomach.

**XxX**

"I think he's stopped." I said as I lay down on the bed next to Stacy and yawned. Feeling that baby kick was one of the most incredible things that I've ever experienced.

"Yeah, I can feel it." She responded with a smile.

"That was totally worth coming down here and almost breaking my neck." I said as I took the covers and pulled them over my body. Hey, I was cold!

"Oh, so that's what took you so long to get here, huh?" She said with a smile as she turned to look at me. I turned on my side so I was facing her.

"Yeah, it's not everyday I get woken up at three in the morning and have to come running down here because I think something's wrong." I said. She just giggled.

"I think you'd know if something was wrong." She responded with a giggle.

"Come here." I said as I pulled her into my arms. "It's time to go to bed."

"Good idea." She said as she rested her head on my chest. Maybe Stacy has feelings for me too. She drifted off to sleep fairly quickly and I stayed up and watched her for a little while. She was so beautiful like that. So peaceful. I could stay up like this watching her forever, but I'm pretty damn tired myself.

**XxX**

It was three months now since me and John left the WWE. We were currently in Orlando backstage at the Impact tapings where John was going to debut tonight. He decided that I should come with him this time. I would get to get out of the house for a while, while I still could, and get to see some old friends. John was currently talking with Jay, so I was in the catering room just chilling out until more people arrived.

"Stacy! There you are!" Jackie squealed as she ran over to me.

"Hey Jackie! It's so good to see you again." I said as I got up to hug her.

"I'm so glad that you are here! TNA is amazing, you'll love it here!" She responded as we sat down across from each other that the table that I was already sitting at.

"Well, hold your horses. I'm not part of the TNA roster _yet._ I'm just here with John." I said. I was fairly good friends with Jackie in WWE. It was a shame to see her go since she was one of the only girls who actually knew how to wrestle.

"Well look who we have here." Gail said as she walked into the room. I was pretty good friends with her as well.

"Hey Gail!" I said as she came over and sat with us.

"I knew that Vince wasn't all there when he let go of all of us, but when he let you and John go, I knew for sure he was officially insane." She said.

"Well what do you expect from him?" I said as John and Jay walked into the room together.

"Hey, what's going on?" Jay asked as he and John pulled up chairs and sat with us.

"Nothing really, just talking about old times." Jackie replied with a bit of a giggle.

"It's nice to see you guys again." John said to Jackie and Gail.

"It's nice to see you too. Jackie, do you think we should start getting ready for our spot later?" Gail asked. It's a shame that Gail and Jackie can't have any matches yet, but in time I'm sure they'll have enough women to start something up.

"Yeah, that's a good idea. We'll see you guys later." Jackie said as she and Gail stood up and started to walk out of the room.

"Hey, wait up! I need to talk to you guys about that!" Jay said as he stood up. "It's good to see you again, Stace. I'll catch up with you later." He said as he came over to me and hugged me before he took off after Jackie and Gail.

"So what do you think about everything so far?" I asked John as we were the only two left in the room.

"I'm digging it. It's really nice to see everyone again. And it'll be nice to face some new opponents like AJ and Joe. And maybe I'll finally be able to have that program with Jay." He replied. "Hey, do you want anything?"

"I guess a water would be nice." I said with a shrug.

"I'll get you one, hold on one minute." He said as he got up and walked over to a cooler that was sitting in the corner of the room and pulled out two water bottles. "Here you go." He said as he handed me a bottle.

"Thanks." I responded with a smile as I opened the water and took a sip. All of a sudden John took one of my hands in his and laced our fingers together. Tingles went through my entire body. Since when does he have that effect on me?

"I can't believe in only 3 months there's gunna be a little baby running around." He said as he looked at me. His blue eyes were breath taking.

"I know, it's gunna be so crazy." I replied with a smile as I looked down at my belly. "You know I can't even see my feet anymore."

"Sucks to be you then." He joked as someone came into the room.

"Oh hey, I hope I'm not interrupting or anything." Chris Sabin said.

"No, don't worry about it." John said with a chuckle as he let go of my hand and walked over to Chris and shook his hand. "I'm John, and that's Stacy." He said as he looked in my direction.

"Chris." He responded. "It's nice to see you guys here. Good luck out there later tonight." He said as he grabbed a water bottle and left the room.

"I think I should probably start to go get ready. Did you want to come to my locker room and chill out there?" John asked me as he walked back over to the table that I was sitting at.

"That's alright, I think I'll just go find Jackie and Gail again." I responded as I got up from where I was sitting.

"Alright, I'll meet you when I'm done then." He said as he came over to me and pulled me into a hug. "Don't go causing any trouble while I'm gone."

"Don't you worry about that." I said with a smile. He leaned down and kissed my forehead before he left the room. If I wasn't mistaken, there were definitely butterflies in my stomach. What the heck is John Cena doing to me?


	7. Chapter 7

Authors Note: Hey everyone! I hope you enjoy this next chapter. The story is going to start winding down soon, so let me know what you want to happen and I'll consider it. Reviews make my day!

Disclaimer: I own no one

I just came back through the ramp after making my first official TNA appearance. It felt _very _good to be back out in front of a live crowd again.

"Hey, nice job out there." Petey Williams said to me.

"Thanks, you too." I said as I shook his hand and continued my way through the back.

"Good job out there Cena! I bet Vince is proud!" D-Von shouted to me from across the hallway.

"Thanks man!" I yelled back with a bit of a chuckle.

"It's great to see you here, we all really appreciate it." Monty Brown said as he came over to me and shook my hand.

"Thanks, I'm really looking forward to working with you in the future." I responded. It's great getting praise from all these people, but where the heck is Stacy? I thought for sure she'd be waiting here for me.

"Hey John, nice job out there." Jay said as he came over to me right as I reached my locker room.

"Thanks, hey, do you know where Stacy is?" I asked him. Of all people he would probably know, right?

"You'll find her man." He answered as a sly smile spread over his face. What the heck is going on here?

"Loser." I said as I turned to the door and began to open it. Jay chuckled and then walked off.

"Surprise!" Stacy said as I entered the locker room. The room was filled with balloons and there was a cake towards the back.

"What the heck is this for?" I asked her as I stood there dumbfounded. Balloons and a cake? It's certainly not my birthday, but balloons and cake, what's not to like about that!

"It's to celebrate your debut with TNA." She said as she came over to me and hugged me.

"You didn't need to do this." I responded as I looked down at the tall blonde. The tall _sexy _blonde. Wait a second, what the heck is going on with me?

**XxX**

It was a couple weeks after our trip from Orlando. John was just getting ready to head down there again for the PPV. It was getting too much of a hassle for me to go with him so I was just going to stay home.

"John, are you ready? You're gunna be late for your flight if you take much longer!" I called up to him as I plopped down on the couch, one of the only places that I could comfortably sit now.

"I just need to find my hat!" He answered. Him and his hats. He wears them all the time yet he can never seem to find them when he needs them.

"Did you check the kitchen counter?" I asked him. A minute later he came downstairs with his bag and went into the kitchen.

"Got it." He replied with a smile as he walked out of the kitchen with his hat on. "You sure you're going to be ok here all by yourself while I'm gone?"

"You're only going to be gone for three days. I think I can handle myself." I said as I crossed my arms and looked up at him with a smile.

"Well you know if you need anything you can call my parents, or Marc." He responded.

"Don't worry about it. You need to get going to so you can kick some ass." I said. It was gunna be really weird here without him. I honestly don't know what I am going to do.

"Alright, alright. I'm on my way." He said as he came over to me and leaned down to give me a hug. I looked at him and something was different. I saw something in him that I've never seen before. It was in his eyes.

"Is something wrong?" I asked him as I looked into his normally playful blue eyes.

"I don't want to leave. I'm gunna miss you too much." He responded with shocking sincerity. Does he really mean that? I could feel my heart begin to flutter.

"I'm gunna miss you too. But you have to get going, you don't want to get fired from this job." I said as I reached up and pulled him into another hug. He leaned down and kissed my forehead.

"I'll call you as soon as I land." He replied as he grabbed his bag and headed to the front door.

"Have a good time." I said before he left. I honestly can't remember someone making me feel like I was in high school again. Everything with him seemed so new and fresh. God... I'm falling for him.


End file.
